


A Day in the Life

by NovemberSuns



Series: Welcome to The Cat's Paw [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band), WeishenV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, hencas are humans, rest of nct to come in later installments, rest of wayv to come in later installments, ten is a potioneer, xiaojun is a herbalist, yang-squared is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberSuns/pseuds/NovemberSuns
Summary: The Cat's Paw is a special type of cafe.This a normal day in the lives of those who work there.A NCTV UrbanFantasy AU where Ten runs a cafe that sells coffee, tea, and potions, Lucas and Hendery are human baristas, Xiaojun is an herbalist who drops by with supplies, and YangYang is a ghost stuck in the building.
Relationships: hinted hencas, mentioned johndo - Relationship
Series: Welcome to The Cat's Paw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776931
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> The publishing of this fic is accompanied by a $5 donation to the Seattle Mutual Aid Fund. Please considering matching my donation if you are able to.
> 
> This fic is a work of fiction based on the members of NCT and WayV.
> 
> Please DO NOT repost my work!

The first thing Lucas notices when he enters The Cat’s Paw for his shift is the bickering.

“I did not steal the butter cookies!” Yangyang whines with his arms crossed. “I can’t even eat them! Why aren’t you asking Hendery the same question?”

“I’m employee of the month! Why would I steal the cookies?”

Ten glares at Yangyang while Yangyang continues to accuse Hendery of stealing the cookies. Lucas scans around the cafe before finding Dejun sitting in the corner with a latte. He strides over and takes a seat across from the other boy. Dejun smiles at him when he sits down.

“How long has this been going on?” Lucas asks, nodding at the continuing argument.

Dejun snorts. “Twenty minutes. I can’t leave until Ten cross-checks the supplies with me.”

Lucas laughs. “I’ll make you another latte when I clock in. And I’ll slip you my employee discount when Ten isn’t looking.”

Dejun grins at him. “This is why you’re my favorite roommate. You free this weekend?”

“Think so. Why?”

“The bar Yuqi’s working at opens on Saturday.”

Lucas eyes the ongoing argument at the counter.

“Hey, Dery! Are you free this weekend?” he yells.

Immediately, three heads turn to their table. The rest of the customers in the shop ignore them, obviously used to the loudness of the employees.

“Uh yeah! Why?” Hendery yells back.

“What did I say about yelling in the shop?” Ten demands, hands on his hips.

“Yuqi’s bar is opening on Saturday!” Dejun shouts with a wide smile.

“I’m firing all of you,” Ten deadpans.

“Hell yeah, we’re going!” Hendery replies, ignoring Ten’s continued lament.

“Sweet! I’ll text her right away.”

“I’m going to put up job postings for all of your jobs tonight,” Ten continues.

“I don’t even work for you,” Dejun retorts.

Ten stares him straight in the eye. “I can call Taeyong right now.”

Hendery slings an arm around Ten’s shoulders. “Aw, c’mon  _ ge _ . You should come with us. I’m pretty sure Minnie’s going too. It’ll be super fun”

Ten softens and sighs. Lucas hides a smile. For all of Ten’s complaints and threats of unemployment, he really does love them.

“If I get the order for Baekyun done. Now clock in, Lucas. I need someone to unpack all those bags of coffee.”

Lucas grins and gives Ten a salute. “Aye, aye boss!” He turns to Dejun and gives him a small wink.

“I’ll get Dery to make another latte for you.”

* * *

Hendery clocks out in time to leave the cafe with Dejun. Between the two of them, they manage to heave up the bag of potions that Ten made for Taeyong. Yangyang holds the door open for them as they leave, and they begin to waddle down the street.

“What’s for dinner today?” Dejun asks. “Or are you taking the night shift again?”

Hendery shakes his head. “Nah. Ten gave both of us the night off. Something about training YangYang to take over the night shift. Since, you know, he doesn’t need to sleep. And as for dinner...Lucas said he was gonna grab take-out on the way back.”

Dejun laughs. “He’s really going to put Yangyang in charge?”

Hendery shrugs, then immediately regrets it when he feels the full weight of the bag. “He really only has to sell the potions and not the coffee. So no risk there.”

“I guess.”

Mark opens the door when they’re about six feet away from the store and waves at them.

“Did you get me a donut?” he asks Dejun excitedly.

Dejun pulls the donut from the side of the bag and tosses it to Mark with one hand. “Of course.”

“Thanks!” Mark rips open the saran wrap and tears into the pastry. “Are you gonna leave right away, Dery? Taeyong  _ hyung  _ says your tea blend is ready but he needs to explain the steeping process.”

“Nah. I just finished my shift.”

“Sweet!”

Mark runs back into the apothecary to yell for Taeyong as Hendery and Dejun cross the threshold and then hoist the bag of potions onto the counter. Taeyong appears from the back and greets the two of them with a smile.

“Thanks for bringing the potions down, boys.”

“No problem,” Dejun chirps. “I’ll get back to the lavender now.”

Taeyong laughs lightly. “Get Mark to help. I saw him run in with that donut in his mouth.”

Dejun yells for Mark as he runs to the back room. Taeyong watches him go fondly before turning back to Hendery. He pats around his apron pockets before taking out a bag with ten teabags.

“This should help with your headaches and your eye strain. The amount of water shouldn’t matter too much, and it won’t be bitter, so don’t add anything to it. Just make sure it sits for six minutes before you drink it. If it gets cold, you can microwave it for a bit.”

Hendery takes the bag. “How often can I drink this?”

Taeyong contemplates for a moment.

“No more once a day. If anything weird happens call me.”

Hendery smiles at him gratefully. “Thanks,  _ hyung _ . I owe you.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. Just take care of yourself, okay? You can’t take the exam if you’re not feeling good.”

Taeyong is surprised by Hendery’s hug but he reciprocates immediately. 

“I’ll definitely try my best,” Hendery promises.

* * *

Yangyang loves the cafe. Really, he does. Before Ten bought the place, it’d been some weird crystal store that made his energy all weird. The only thing he doesn’t love about the cafe are the weirdos who wander in. Lucas looks like he’s one minute away from crying.

“What do you mean you’re out of pumpkin spice syrup,” the woman demands. “Don’t you keep it stocked year-round?”

“We only stock it in the autumn,” Lucas mumbles.

Yangyang really can’t watch any longer. He runs straight into Ten’s office.

“What did I say about phasing into my office without knocking on the walls first?” Ten complains when Yangyang enters.

“Emergency,” Yangyang rushes out. “This horrible lady is gonna make Xuxi cry.”

Before Yangyang can explain exactly how the lady is going to make Lucas cry, Ten bolts out of his chair and storms into the storefront. Yangyang runs through the wall he phased in from just in time to see Ten stomping up to the counter.

“What is the problem?” he demands, glaring at the woman.

“Your barista is lying about your pumpkin spice syrup,” the woman replies with a sniff. “I demand to see a manager.”

Ten’s smile is sickly sweet. “You’re speaking to the owner. If you have the energy to scream at my employee over pumpkin spice syrup in July, then you have the energy to go buy it yourself from the supermarket. Have a good day.”

The woman gives Ten an outraged glare before huffing out a breath and stomping out of the cafe, slamming the door behind her.

“Remind me to ask one of those shamans Taeyong knows for a memory charm,” Ten mutters. “If any more of these bi-”

Lucas crushes Ten into a bear hug and sniffles.

“Thank you so much,” he warbles. “You’re the best boss ever!”

Ten pats his back. “Pour yourself something to drink and go take your break. Yangyang can handle the counter for twenty minutes.”

“Me?” Yangyang squawks indignantly. “I don’t even know how to make an espresso.”

“No time like the present to learn. Don’t pretend like I didn’t see you slip those cookies to Jaemin yesterday. You didn’t fool me this morning.”

Yangyang groans. He should have know Ten was watching from somewhere. Yangyang’s convinced that the potioneer has eyes on the back and the sides of his head.

“But he has a test today and he was stressed,” he whines. “Nobody even buys those cookies anyway. Dongying- _ ge _ only drops them off once a week.”

“That’s because they’re for me and me only. The money for those cookies is coming out of your paycheck.”

“You don’t even pay me,” Yangyang whines.

“You don’t pay rent,” Ten retorts.

“That’s because I’m literally stuck here!”

Ten gives him a satisfied smirk. “I know. What a great deal for me, right?”

Nevermind. Yangyang will take the creepy old man with the crystals back. It’s better than the snark he gets from Ten.

* * *

Dejun smells fried chicken when he opens the door to his apartment. His mouth waters at the thought of crispy skin and savory meat. 

“Where’s the chicken from?” he shouts towards the kitchen.

Lucas turns around and he has a huge grin on his face. “I went to that place on the corner that Mark told me about. Doesn’t it smell awesome?”

Dejun kicks off his shoes and practically runs to the kitchen. Sorting out the new shipment of lavender they had gotten this week really worked up his appetite. He really should have gotten a donut for himself when he got one for Mark.

“Yup! How much do I owe you?”

Lucas shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. I got that modeling gig from Johnny. My treat.”

Hendery pretends to wipe a tear from his face. “I never thought I’d be treated to fried chicken from a supermodel.”

Lucas blushes. “Aw, come on. Let’s eat.”

Dejun hides a smile as Lucas scrambles to get chopsticks and plates. Hendery opens the fridge and squints. The two of them are really so obvious.

“You guys want coke or sprite?”

“Sprite,” the two of them chime in unison.

When every’s set up, they immediately start to fight for the choicest bits of meat. Hendery ends up with the neck because he’s too nice to play dirty and Lucas gets on the legs. Dejun pretends not to notice Lucas slipping both of the wings onto Hendery’s plate.

“Since when did Doyoung bake Ten special cookies every week?” Lucas asks after a moment. 

Hendery snorts. “Since Ten- _ ge _ started helping Doyoung plan a proposal to Johnny. What Doyoung doesn’t know is that Ten’s also helping Johnny to plan a proposal at the same time.”

Dejun laughs. “When are they planning to do it? And do you think we’ll get to see it?”

Hendery leans in conspiratorially while gnawing on a bone. “Sounds like they’re planning it for this month’s get together. Yangyang says Ten’s already ordered the flowers.”

“Please tell me there’s no lavender,” Dejun pleads.

Hendery leans back and shrugs. “Knowing Ten- _ ge _ it’s going to be red roses or something cheesy like that.”

The three of them sit quietly for a moment, thinking about Ten’s secretly romantic heart.

“Has he dated since that dickbag broke his heart?” Dejun asks.

“Nope,” Lucas replies, popping the “p.”

Hendery furrows his eyebrows. “Doyoung said something about one of Johnny’s friends being interested in Ten but he said no.” 

“I know we shouldn’t be playing matchmaker but I just really want him to be happy,” Lucas laments. “He’s done so much for all of us. He’s been shut up in his offices brewing potions for the last two months. He doesn’t even go out anymore. We’re gonna have to drag him out to Yuqi’s bar on Saturday.”

Everyone frowns.

“Well, worse comes to worst, we get Minnie and Lisa to kidnap him.”

They all nod.

“Who’s going to ask them?” Dejun asks.

They all stare at each other before yelling, “Not it!” at the exact same time.

* * *

When the cafe finally closes, Ten leaves Yangyang to do the cleanup. For all that the ghost whines, he still wipes down the tables and puts up the chairs every night. One of the small mercies of having a  _ difuling  _ at the place.

As Yangyang cleans, Ten carefully locks all of the doors and windows to the cafe. He checks each lock twice and Taemin’s wards three times. Everything is perfectly fine.

“See you upstairs!” he yells to Yangyang when he locks off the last door.

Yangyang’s reply is cut off the closing of the door, but Ten knows that the little shit had something snarky. Besides, Yangyang’s probably going to tell him when he phases upstairs anyways.

The air outside is crisp and cool, a rarity for July. Ten rubs his arms a little as he turns the corner of the building to get to the door leading to his flat. For once, the door opens on the first try. Ten makes a mental note to set aside some money to get the door fixed after he pays the bills for the month.

He gets a text from Doyoung the moment he enters his flat. His friend wants to know if it’s overkill to have a bunny plushie holding the ring box. Ten snorts. He washes his hands before replying that if Doyoung does get the plushie, he’ll have to deal with sleeping in the same bed as it for the rest of his life. Doyoung texts back a string of emojis that Ten doesn’t bother to make sense of.

Yangyang pops out of the floor when Ten’s settled on his ratty couch with Taeyong’s night blend. The ghost throws himself onto the couch with an exaggerated groan. Ten ignores him, continuing to sip his tea.

“What time is Dongying- _ ge _ coming tomorrow?” Yangyang whines.

“Five-thirty.”

“Am I in charge of opening the shop again?”

“Yup.”

Once again, Ten ignores Yangyang’s protests. The ghost quiets down after a while, and they lounge quietly as Ten finishes his tea.

“Are you going to Yuqi’s bar with Hendery and Lucas this weekend?”

Ten shrugs, fiddling with the handle of his mug. “Like I said, it depends on whether I finish Baekhyun’s order or not.”

Ten doesn’t have to look at Yangyang to know that he’s making a face.

“You’re almost done with that order and we both know it. Besides! Take lots of pictures for me so I can see what it looks like! I don’t know what bars today look like...”

Yangyang trails off and stays quiet. Sometimes Ten forgets that Yangyang’s been dead for almost twenty years. He shifts uneasily in his seat.

“Yangyang-”

“Anyways,” Yangyang interrupts brusquely. “You should go out and have some fun anyways.”

Ten sighs. Yangyang’s attachment to this building is still a sore topic.

“Fine. Just to get away from you for a night,” Ten jokes.

Yangyang scoffs. “Whatever. Go get some sleep old man.”

“You’re literally older than me.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of being eternally nineteen.”

Ten hears Yangyang turn on his laptop to mooch from his Netflix account the moment he leaves to wash up and change for the night. Yangyang’s laughter rings in his ears as he brushes his teeth and washes his face.

“Night,” he shouts as he enters his room.

“Night!” Yangyang shouts back.

As Ten falls asleep, he can’t help but to think that he has some of the best employees and friends in the world. It's been a tough year since he opened the cafe, but he doesn't regret a minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yangyang is a difuling (earth-bound spirit), which is a type of ghost that is tethered to either the place where they died or a place where they had a strong attachment. 
> 
> Overall, I'll try my best to match members with mythology from their own countries of origin. I really, really love the urban fantasy genre, but I don't see a lot of creatures from Asian mythology in the fics that I've read. If you're more familiar with certain mythologies than I am and see any mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/NovemberSuns)!  
> Here is my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/NovemberSuns)!


End file.
